demonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Island (book)
|succeeding = }} Wolf Island is the eight book in The Demonata series. It came out in Ireland and England in October 2008. It's title was revealed by Darren Shan on his blog on April 24th, 2008. According to him, "it does exactly what it says on the tin". Grubbs Grady is the narrator of this novel. Amazon Summary The Amazon summary of the book is given as: The book starts when Grubbs is in the demon universe fighting a demon alongside Beranabus and Kernel. After torturing the demon they are fighting, Beranabus learns nothing new about The Shadow. A few demons later, Beranabus, Kernel, and Grubbs are chasing demonic sheep; hoping that they might have overheard something from a member of The Shadow's army. While they are chasing the demons a window appears and Shark and Meera appear. Shark and Meera Flame explain that Dervish had a heart attack and is in poor shape. Kernel quickly opens a window to Earth and they step through to find Bec battling two demons. After Beranabus scares off the demons, Grubbs goes to find Dervish fighting a beetle demon; they defeat it and rejoin Beranabus and the others. then Disciples head to the roof of the hospital. Bec then fills Beranabus, Grubbs, and Kernel in on what happened. Having discovered that the Lambs created the ambush in Death's Shadow on the Grady's home in Carcery Vale it is decided that Meera, Shark, and Grubbs go after the Lambs to find out some answers about the mysterious shadow and the others go after the shadow Meera, Grubbs, and Shark check into a nearby hotel for the night. Shark assembles a team of soldiers whom he names the Dirty Dozen. One of the Dozen is Timas Brauss, a computers expert, he finds the location of the Lambs HQ and the group set off in a helicopter. Upon their arrival, they find that a man named Antoine Horwitzer is running the organization in the place of the missing Prae Athim. Antoine gives them a tour of the underground labs where they breed werewolves in order to increase their "stock". Antoine explains that Prae formed a team of people to capture and steal around six to seven hundred werewolves and that she wiped the computer mainframe of files. then Timas recovers data and learns that Prae took all the werewolves she had captured to a remote island. Antoine then says that he had bred a superior race of werewolves. It is figured out that they will travel to "Wolf Island" and Antoine accompanies them. After arriving at the island they spot a compound and force their way through the compound, the Dirty Dozen and Antoine arrive at the office that Timas says is Prae's. Upon entering, they find that Prae is bound and gagged to a chair. Antoine then finishes his spell to open a window that he'd been masking as a prayer. Juni Swan emerges from the window and guards file into the room. The guards open fire but Grubbs shields himself, the Dirty Dozen and Prae within a magical bubble, however, Juni uses her magic to close her the window and, with a dwindling supply of magic, Grubbs can only hold the barrier up for a short while longer. The team tries to escape the werewolves and in the process, some of the team are lost, their attack also leads to the destuction of their helicopter. Some of the werewolves' attention is captured by the bodies of Juni's wounded and dead men, this distraction allows the remaining of the Dirty Dozen to formulate a plan, where they force their way to a cave and blow up the entrance so they are safe inside while Grubb's builds a window to the Demonata universe. After fleeing through the forests of Wolf Island, they come across a cave and Timas detonates grenades so the entrance falls in on them. After doing a head-count (Shark, Grubbs, Meera, Prae, and Stephen are left alive) Grubbs begins to work on a window. After Grubbs is told by the Kah-Gash that he does not have enough time to form a window, he tells the group they have to leave immediately. The group comes up to a hill, Timas states that they aren't moving fast enough and that the werewolves are attracted by their noise and will catch them before they make it. Timas and Prae decide that they will make a stand at the top of the hill and hold the werewolves off for as long as they can so that Grubbs and Meera can escape. The more advanced werewolves see through the plan and dash past Timas and Prae, forming a barrier between them all and the cliff's edge. Prae marvels at how advanced they have become and that they have become a true pack. After taking control of the pack Grubbs considers killing and eating Meera, Timas, and Prae, but the Kah-Gash stops him just in time and informs him that there are others to be dealt with. Grubbs then uses magic to transform his face and vocal chords back to his original form and tells Meera, Timas and Prae that they are going to the compound and asks if Timas can get them in. Timas replies positively; so Grubbs leads the werewolves back to the compound to kill Juni and the rest of her soldiers. The book ends with Grubbs saying that if the world will end and he is to cause it, he will end the world with the screams of demons and a savage wolfen howl. The Dirty Dozen The members of the Dirty Dozen were: * Shark - Leader of the group. * Meera Flame - A friend of Grubbs. * Grubbs Grady - The story's protagonist. * Timas Brauss - A computer expert. * Pip LeMat - The group's explosives expert. * James Farrier - A helicopter pilot who dubs his transport of choice the "Farrier Harrier" * Leo DeSalle - A soldier. * Spenser Holm - A soldier. * Terry - A soldier. * Liam - A soldier. * Stephen - A soldier. * Marian - A soldier. Trivia *Darren has stated on his site that the character Antoine Horwitzer is based off the author of the also very popular Alex Rider books, Anthony Horowitz, who is also a friend of his. External Links * The Revealing Post on Darren Shan's Blog Category:Books